The Elemental Spirits
by The Scarlet Tiger
Summary: Wolverine finds a boy half dead on the streets who belongs to something called the Elemental Spirits.
1. The Wounded Warrior

Anything surrounded by #'s is being said in thought speech or by the computer(s).  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, Marvel does, I only own the Elemental Spirits. I don't own Broken Sky either, it belongs to Scholastic and Chris Wooding (they're really good books). I'm not making any money out of this story; it is simply for the fun and to give me something to do when I am stuck inside because of bad weather etc.  
  
The Elemental Spirits  
  
Chapter 1: The Wounded Warrior  
  
Grey Wolf just stood there, body tensed, waiting for his opponent to make the first move. At the youthful age of 13 he was already the champion of the cage. Full grown men came from all over the world just to attempt to defeat him but only one man had fallen him in her entire career, the Wolverine. The punk he was up against that night charged at him, he dodged the punk easily and managed to rake him with his abnormally long nails right across the eyes. The punk clawed blindly at the empty air, bellowing with rage. Tired of the pointless battle he finished the job with a blow to the back of the neck, the punk fell to the floor, his body convulsing with pain.  
  
Hours later he was walking down the street completely aware of the men trying to follow him undetected but they were doing a lousy job of it. What he didn't expect was the gang of men that stood around him in the blink of an eye, blocking all of his possible exits. Three of them jumped on him, pinning him to the cold cement of the road. He struggled free and reached into the pocket of his jeans where he stored his switchblade but was disappointed to find it missing. The punk he'd defeated earlier drew it from his own pocket and dangled it teasingly just inches from his face. As he lunged to snatch it from his hands he was once again restrained but this time by thick chains. He couldn't fight back with his mutant abilities without revealing his secret and he couldn't fight back in his usual fashion because of the restraints so he just sat there as the punk and his buddies began their taunting.  
  
"Not so tough now are yeah."..."Look at the little warrior, isn't he cute?"  
  
They taunted him for what seemed like hours before he felt the cold metal of his own switchblade slipping down his side and slashing his wrists. Then they left him in the dank alleyway to die. He was barely grasping life when he felt himself being lifted by a pair of strong arms.  
  
Beep...beep...beep  
  
The timely beeping of the medical equipment welcomed him as he regained consciousness. His hands were no longer restrained so he instinctively reached for the area where the blade had sliced his side only to find it bandaged. Slipping from underneath the clean white sheets to the cold tile floor pulling off the various wires etc. attaching him to the equipment. He observed his surroundings with clear blue, eagle sharp eyes. Spotting his black backpack leaning against the wall, he checked to see what had been taken. He discovered the absence of his computer disk documenting the identities, histories and abilities of over 300 elemental mutants, his other switchblade with the blade broken from a previous fight, his latest wood carving of a mutant wolf and most importantly, his communicator, cutting him off from his comrades. Pulling his cloak from the bottom of the bag he draped it around his shoulders and crept out of the room. He figured that he could find a door to the outside and escape through that. Unfortunately for him he hadn't gone five steps before Storm spotted him.  
  
"So our guest has risen. I am Storm. The professor wishes to speak with you. Please follow me," she walked past him and stopped at the corner of the hallway as he hesitantly followed her lead. On the way another young women joined them her name was Rogue and she had a peculiar white stripe in her brown hair. They stepped into an office where several others were seated around a large desk. An older man sat behind the desk speaking with another man, obviously a mutant, covered in blue fur.  
  
"Professor, the boy has awakened," Storm said to the man behind the desk. The Professor turned to face him and he felt a shock of power as their gazes locked.  
  
" Wolverine," he pointed to a man with spiky blue hair with cold blue eyes, similar to his own (Grey Wolf's not Xavier's), "found you on the streets, he brought you here for medical attention. What's your name boy and what ever happened to you?  
  
Grey Wolf stood frozen to the spot, surprised that someone actually cared who he was and why he'd been so beat up but he still didn't want to talk so he continued to stand there stubbornly refusing to tell them anything. No matter how they tried he refused to say even his name. They gave up and had Wolverine and Cyclops escort him back to the room, obviously expecting him to try and bolt.   
  
Rogue brought him a small but filling dinner not long after dark but she didn't make any move to talk to him which was a relief. He lay on the bed after eating; wondering what it must be like to live like this all the time. His thoughts drifted back to the times before his parents' murder when his father and his father's friend, Logan, would spend hours with him and his twin sister and older half sister. He remembered how much he had admired Logan, but after the night of the murder everything changed, Logan had disappeared and their uncle received custody of them. He remembered how his uncle joined Magneto and forced him and his twin, his older half sister had been placed in the custody of her true father's mother to work for that magnet head. They'd escaped when they were 5 and found childhood friends who'd suffered similar fates and formed the first chapter of the "Elemental Spirits". Now they were a worldwide association with chapters everywhere from Australia to Zaire. He smiled slightly as he remembered their reaction to the first letter they'd received from a foreign elemental stating that a group of elementals in the writer's homeland, Russia, wished to start their own chapter of the "Elemental Spirits". Ireland, England, Scotland had soon followed with their own requests to join until every city on earth had at least one member of the "Elemental Spirits" living in it. The life of the members wasn't full of luxuries and sometimes they had trouble keeping food on the table with all of the students. They trained elementals to control and discover their many hidden talents.   
  
The school was run through the funds they raised through his carvings and cage fighting, his sister, Foxy, had her paintings, Eagle's renovations, Raven and Rose's singing, and many other jobs ranging from deliveries to giving tours to all the tourists that came to visit, especially during the Calgary Stampede. It used to make the cut but lately the medical costs from the various attacks, from the Magneto and Tsunami's troops, on their members had been crippling. He'd come down from Canada, with a group of other students, to the States to acquire some of their extra funds from the American chapter of the " Elemental Spirits". Half of the students had already headed back with the funds but a small pocket of them had stayed to discuss plans for an international get together, representatives from each chapter of "Spirit" had gathered. The plans had been finalized and they were scheduled to head back to Canada, on horseback, within the next week or so. This was simply an unnecessary delay.   
  
Oh well...too bad they took my communicator I'd be out of here in no time if they hadn't, he thought to himself before slipping into the arms of sleep.  
  
Meanwhile the X-men were trying to decode the disk the boy had carried in his pack. Eventually they left it to Beast. His efforts were finally rewarded...  
  
# Permission Granted # spoke the computer. A picture of a gateway appeared on screen # Welcome to the Gateway of Information #   
  
"A speaking disk?" Rogue, who had joined him just minutes before, questioned, "gateway of information?"  
  
# Please select the area or mutant you wish to review #  
  
Beast scrolled down the list of alphabetically ordered names and pictures until reaching a name with a picture of the young boy Wolverine had brought in.  
  
Full Name: Matthias Whitehart  
Codename: Grey Wolf  
Chapter: Calgary Codebreakers  
Age: 13  
Element/Abilities: water/wings (flight), telekinetic abilities, various others  
Level: commander  
Occupation: cage fighter, wood carver, and "Spirit" commander and instructor  
Physical strength: 98/100   
Kinetic Abilities: 99/100  
Control: 88/100  
Living Relations: Elizabeth Whitehart (twin sister), Marie (half sister) & Jan (half-brother in-law) Robins, Amy Robins (half-niece), Chase Robins (half-nephew)  
Deceased relations: Collin & Tracy Whitehart (parents), Pixie Whitehart (grandmother)  
  
History  
  
At the age of 3 witnessed the murder of his parents. Police didn't believe him when he stated that Collin's brother, Derek, had murdered them. Derek received custody of them but simply gave them to the "mutant mines" and forced them to work there till age 5. Abilities were discovered during the murder of parents and it was found he was completely in control but needed a large amount of concentration for attacks. Escaped with group of present students. Suffered extensive psychological trauma after the death of parents and disappearance of godfather Logan (last name unknown). Worked as child assassin and mercenary while establishing the grounds for the first chapter of the "Elemental Spirits". One of the most powerful members and began cage fighting at age 9.   
  
"Logan?"(Beast), "couldn't be our Logan. Unless..."  
  
He printed out the information for Xavier and took it to the office. The others were already there waiting. Handing them to Xavier, he sat down. Xavier reviewed the notes and, like Beast, noticed the part about the man named Logan.  
  
"Logan why did you bring the child back? You couldn't have known he was a mutant and I want the truth."  
  
"He reminded me of someone, I don't know why or who but I couldn't just leave him in that condition even if he was a stranger."  
  
"Unfortunately our 'guest' isn't co-operating," Scott put in.  
  
"Well y'ah can't blame the poor shugah. He ain't had much of a childhood so y'ah can't exactly blame 'im for not trusting us and we ain't really given 'im a good reason to trust us anyway."  
  
" His mental shields are so strong I can't seem to penetrate them," Jean added, " they're so strong that even the professor can't get past them."   
  
Nobody noticed Jubilee get up and head towards the boy's room. She knocked but received no answer so she opened the door. He was lying on the bed, eyes unfocused, staring at nothing but the blank white ceiling above. The blood was beginning to seep through the bandages wrapped around his wrists. Jubilee tapped him on the shoulder snapping him out of his daze. He snapped up and grabbed her wrist. She yelped and pulled away and fell down because he'd let go. He stared at her breathing heavily and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down. Jubilee got up and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Why won't you talk to the professor?" she asked.  
  
"M.Y.O.B. Okay," he snapped back. That did it.  
  
"They only want to help! What do you see in them that is so bad?! Why are you acting like such a jerk?"  
  
"The last time I trusted someone they pulled a gun on my parents. And if you intend on calling me something I prefer Grey Wolf or Matt to 'jerk'. Okay? And I can't imagine you trusting too many people if you had my background." Silence settled for only a few minutes but it seemed like an eternity to the two of them.  
  
"Beast managed to access your disk, in case you're wondering." He looked at her with interest flashing in his eyes.  
  
"That'll be the first time anyone's manage to break through the codes, if you speak the truth. So what are they all like? You seem to speak very highly of them."  
  
"They're all real nice. Logan can..." she was cut off abruptly.  
  
"Logan? My father had a friend that had the name Logan but he disappeared after my parents' death. He was my godfather." The look in his eyes was so pained and forlorn that Jubilee thought it best to change the subject.  
  
"So what city do you come from?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"Oh. Calgary."  
  
"Logan comes from Canada too!"  
  
"Hmm... What is this place?"  
  
"It's an academy. Professor Xavier runs it and he brings mutants here so they can learn to control their mutant powers. The others that you saw were the X-men."  
  
"Sounds a lot like the 'Elemental Spirits'," he whispered under his breath.  
  
"The 'Elemental Spirits'? What's that?"  
  
"It's a chain of academies found all over the world. We teach elemental mutants, mutants with special abilities beyond that of regular mutants that are often focused on one of the natural forces, such as weather or lightning." They continued to talk unaware of the fact that they were being watched.  
  
"Jubilee's doing a better job than we could any day. Hard to believe how easily she got him talking," Storm said.  
  
Okay I finally got this started. I hope it's okay and doesn't totally suck.   
  
Please R & R. 


	2. An Invitation & A New Enemy

Anything surrounded by #'s is being said in thought speech or by the computer(s).  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, Marvel does, I only own the Elemental Spirits. Broken Sky belongs to Scholastic and Chris Wooding (they're really good books). I'm not making any money out of this story; it is simply for the fun and to give me something to do when I am stuck inside because of bad weather etc. By the way, I hope I didn't even try doing Gambit's accent because I really suck at accents. I know the names in here are the same as the names in my Gundam Wing story but I didn't feel like changing them.   
  
Chapter 2: An Invitation and a New Enemy  
  
Grey Wolf tensed, back rigid, body heaving with each breath. Jubilee watched him with concern. He crept silently to the barred window only to be thrown back by an incredible explosion. The rest of the x-men appeared on scene, ready for combat. A black figure stood among the drywall dust and twisted bars of metal. He cackled and began to mock them, "the prince of the mutant outlaws and a bunch of human lover's," he continued to laugh insanely. The stench of booze was sickeningly strong. Grey Wolf struggled to his feet, eyes burning like coals of fury. Freshly kindled by the man's appearance. Claws identical to Wolverine's tore through the smooth skin of his knuckles.  
  
"Jan told you to stay away from this place for reason, Damien" Grey Wolf growled, venom dripping from every word, "when he hears about this it won't surprise me if he orders your death."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, that's no way to treat your own cousin, now is it," Damien wheedled.   
  
"I don't consider you family anymore. You betrayed your own people, made us Magneto's slaves. You broke Aerial's heart and then she committed suicide because of it. What more do you want from us?"  
  
"Your abilities and your organization. The control over the students of every chapter of your academy that exists." All through this, Matt stood in ready stance in case Damien tried to attack as the two of them talked. "The 'Elemental Spirits' are the only thing standing between my father and Magneto's war plans. They have ordered me to kill you, the keystone of the entire organization of academies. Without their strongest warrior they will crumble to the ground."  
  
"Even if you kill me the rest of the Mages will continue to stand strong and that will keep everyone going. You can take away the leader but you can not take away dreams of peace and hope. Behind those dreams and wishes are strong people with the abilities to do anything they believe in. Kill me if you wish but it won't make a difference."  
  
Damien hesitated, fingering the gun he had stashed in his pocket. Wolverine decided to make use of the hesitation and leapt forward to grab him. Damien attempted to jump beyond reach but Wolverine still managed to grab the edge of his jacket, knocking him off balance and on to the floor. Matt was powering up, calling on the nearby lake, forming the water into the scaly hide, gleaming eyes, razor sharp teeth and huge wings. He called to it and guided it towards the mansion. Damien, having noticed it as it landed, cowered in front of the building sized dragon created entirely of water. The long neck snaked towards him and plunged down on top of him. Unable to move in the dome of water he stood on the edge of death. Storm, noticing Grey Wolf's concentration, figured out quite easily who was responsible for the dragon. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him from the concentration level he needed to hold the dome together. As soon as he was free, Damien ran from the mansion like he was being chased by Satan himself.   
  
"What did you do that for? I had him right where I wanted him, I could have killed him and Derek would have been non-the wiser," Matthias exclaimed.  
  
" We have no reason for unnecessary bloodshed," Cyclops pointed out.  
  
"So the fact that dozens of innocent people, mutants and humans alike, have died because of him makes no difference as to whether or not he is worthy of living!"  
  
"What do you mean dozens of innocent people?"  
  
"The disk will tell you. Just click on the link for the 'Montreal Massacre' it'll tell you all about it."  
  
Beast did so and it brought up an article on a massacre that had taken place in Montreal barely a year before and according to 'Spirit Spies' it had been planned and put into action by Derek and Damien Whitehart with the help of Magneto. Over 200 innocent mutants and around 150 humans had been killed by the attack. "My best friend was killed in that attack. I vowed to avenge him and avenge him I will. Anything and anyone standing in my way will be destroyed. Understand?"  
  
"No," Jubilee retorted much to his disappointment, "if he really is your cousin then he's your family and family doesn't kill family."  
  
"Tell that to my uncle. Wesley wasn't the first life he took from me. He's responsible for the death of my father and my mother, just because they refused to force my sisters and I to work for Magneto."  
  
"Who is your uncle?" Gambit asked.  
  
  
"They call him Tsunami. He's Magneto's right hand man. He controls water like me but in a different style. Everyone the organization hates his guts and would kill him if they had the chance. Especially Tiger." He paused as if gathering his thoughts but he never did open his mouth to speak, they took this as a sign he was finished. They gave him another room considering the shape of the other, this time with no windows, gave him back his disk and left him to his own devices. Jubilee drifted in after a while and helped him line up the files of some of the American mutants from the 'New York Annihilators' chapter of the 'Spirits'. They spoke very little but then again they had nothing to speak of. Days passed, Matt left for Canada on a windy summer day, riding a pure black horse because none of the people who had come down to Canada with him had a drivers license and plane or train fare was way too much for them to spare. Wolverine still hadn't figured out why the boy was so familiar so he finally gave up for the time being.   
  
It was exactly one month later that Storm fell ill. They couldn't identify the virus or whatever it was so. Beast spent long hours in his lab trying to find a cure. Rogue was heading to Storm's room to relieve Cyclops of his duties, which had been watching Storm's condition, when she saw the black figure dart across the hallway, heading in the exact direction she was going. Acting as if she hadn't noticed and continued on in hopes of catching the sneak. The situation at Storm's room was better than she had hoped for. Cyclops was holding a struggling, black cloaked figure. The figure didn't seem too happy it had been caught as it twisted this way and that in Cyclops's grasp. Finally 'he' just yanked out of the cloak and pulled away towards the opposite wall.  
  
"Grey Wolf! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Storm has Green Bite. Only other 'Elementals' can heal other 'Elementals'. If she isn't healed soon, she'll die and that'll start an epidemic and that's the last thing we need at the moment."  
  
"Are you saying Storm's an elemental?" asked Jubilee, who'd come in behind Rogue.  
  
"Yep, now I need to heal her NOW or she'll DIE!"  
  
He tore from Cyclops's grip and ran to the side of Storm's bed, " you have to trust me or this won't work." Cyclops nodded slowly. Matt looked at each of them before setting to work. He placed his hand on Storm's forehead and closed his eyes, his palm began to glow with a milky white light. For five minutes he stood there, in that position with his palm glowing. The glow faded and he sank to his knees before passing out completely. Storm moaned and opened her eyes, "what happened?" Rogue explained the past few events, starting with her spotting Matt in the hall. Cyclops had already left the room, carrying the unconscious boy.  
  
By the next morning, Matt had already left the building but this time he left a map marking the position of the Canadian Codebreakers home base and an invitation for them to come and spend some time among the members of the 'Elemental Spirits'.  
  
Dear X-men,  
  
As the headmistress of St. Bonaventure Academy (in honour of my own junior high ^_^) for gifted mutants I invite you, on the behalf of the entire student body, to join us for our international get-together on November 15. It would be a great honour for us to have you attend and may help inspire the large group of new students we are to receive the day before the events begin. Please send us your answer ASAP.  
  
Sincerely,  
Marie Whitehart   
  
"That gives us about a month because it's October 12th now. You think we can go?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I see nothing standing in our way. What about you Wolverine?" Wolverine just shook his head, "Then it's decided. We shall respond at once," Xavier said.  
  
"But there's no address to respond to," Gambit pointed out.  
  
A loud squawk called their attention to the windowsill where a hawk had perched. In the blink of an eye it had changed into a 13 year-old boy with spiky brown hair and glinting gold-brown eyes.  
  
"Marie sent me to receive your answer. So are you going to come? And if you are how many will there be?"  
  
" We're coming and there will be nine of us."  
  
"That all?" the boy asked. When Cyclops nodded he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Finally November 13th came and they left for Calgary on a plane in the middle of the night. They reached the airport just as the sun peeked its glowing face over the horizon. It was Jubilee who first spotted Matt as he walked through the bustling airport, smiling wider than a Cheshire cat as if sharing a secret joke with the boy walking along beside him, the same boy who'd changed from a hawk to a boy in the blink of an eye. They wore matching black T-shirts, Matthias' with a silver silhouette of a howling wolf and the other boy's with a golden silhouette of a hawk swooping down, wings outstretched. When they had reached the X-men Matthias introduced the other boy; "this is Mark Robins one of the other members of the Chapter."  
  
Mark opened his mouth to speak but no sounds came out. He stood, completely dumbfounded until a he heard someone giggling nearby. The source of the laughter was two girls, around the age of 13, with waist length, blond hair. They could have been identical twins had it not been for their eyes. One had light blue eyes like smooth ice while the other had bright green. Mark attempted to run at them but ended up smashing into an invisible wall, this made the girls laugh even harder this time joined by Matt and another girl with thick, brown hair and tiger blue eyes and a boy with blue hair and matching blue eyes. The boy was introduced as Terry and the girl was Megan. The green-eyed blond was Elizabeth, Matthias' twin, and the other was Samantha, Mark's twin. All four of them looked to be the same age. Mark was fuming and Terry must have noticed because he told the girls to let him free and then run away very, very fast. They obliged him and disappeared into the crowd before letting Mark out of the invisible box.   
  
When they reached the small yellow school bus (the mini sized), Elizabeth and Samantha were already there talking with another boy who had bright blue hair. He kept frosting up the windows of the bus while a girl with raven black hair kept trying to defrost them, much to the delight of the elementary aged students inside.   
  
Mark pointed out the different people, " okay, frosty boy over there is Allen, Terry's brother, and the fireball is Kirsten." Kirsten scowled at him but turned back to her defrosting. Eventually she just growled in frustration and hopped onto the bus. Allen grinned and turned to look at them.  
  
" Ice 1, Fire 0." He climbed on the bus too.  
  
" All aboooooooooard" another boy with fly about, black hair yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Daniel! Shut your mouth before I cream you," Kirsten threatened.  
  
Everybody climbed aboard and the kids started a round of 99 bottles of pop on the wall. Rogue watched the city go by as they drove along, Calgary Tower...shopping mall...parking lot...another shopping mall...cars...and more cars...and even more cars.swimming pool...lots of tall buildings and the Calgary Tower on the horizon again...Pyramid...Pyramid? She thought.  
  
" The library."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" The pyramid is the Library," the little red-head that was sitting beside her said, " I'm Amy and you're Rogue right?" Rogue nodded, " my mommy said I'm a sightkick."  
  
" You mean a psychic?"  
  
" Yep. And my mommy's one two but she also controls fire. She says I'll probably control fire too."  
  
Hank was having his own conversation with Allen and Terry about something or other that is so scientific that I can't even think of the topic (^_^;). Xavier and Jean were chatting with Samantha who had apparently inherited her powers from her parents. Jubilee and Gambit had joined the kids in their 3rd round of 99 bottles (it's a long way from the airport to Bonavista even without traffic). Wolverine was staring out the window and Scott was reading 'The Calgary Herald'. They climbed a hill and passed a sign saying 'Lake Bonavista', they drove until they'd reached a large school by the name of St. Bonaventure. It had 5 levels and several portables attached. Students were milling about the schoolyard. The elementary students rushed into the field to join their friends as soon as they were off the bus. Kirsten, Elizabeth, Matt, Terry, Allen, Mark and Sam hung around the bus helping unload luggage.   
  
Three young women were trying to make peace between 2 groups of boys. The eldest of the three women looked about 25 with long red hair flowing down her back. She was dressed in a knee length yellow skirt and a light yellow blouse. She was the one Matt called over. She was Marie the headmistress. Apparently she'd bought the building and expanded it, eventually creating a network of underground tunnels that snaked around the whole city, connecting this school to the four other schools they owned.   
  
Tseeeeeeeeeeeeeer!  
  
Marie ran over to the portables set beside the main building in order to help a girl control her powers. Eventually the bell called the students to their classes and Marie managed to get them all to her office without any further interruptions. The secretary, Mrs. Pike, had two students preparing to say the Morning Prayer and announcements, Marie explained that this was the Catholic school of the four they owned.   
  
The secretary the opening, " I know you're all excited about our international festival but I urge you to focus on today's studies for the meantime." The first student took her place and read from the bible. The secretary explained the reading's meaning and stepped aside for the second student.  
  
The second student took her place, " Let us pray with the words Jesus taught us,   
  
"Our Father who art in Heaven..." the prayer ended and the secretary took over once again, " Please remain standing for the singing of Oh Canada."  
  
The secretary popped in a tape and flicked on the switch. Marie let them into her office. She fell into the chair behind the desk, " please take a seat. I'm sorry I couldn't come to meet you at the airport but one of the students accidentally lit one of the buildings on fire. Thank you for helping my brother, I hope he didn't cause too much trouble for you."  
  
" He was no trouble at all," Storm assured her.  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
" Come in." The secretary entered with small boy in tow. Marie nodded to the secretary as she turned and left before looking to the boy, "might I ask why you are here?"  
  
" Tommy Weathers said that ice elementals are weak...so I turned him into an ice cube," the boy responded meekly.  
  
Marie sighed and looked him in the eyes, "you know that you aren't allowed to use your powers against another student except in offensive and defensive classes. Unfortunately you'll have to stay in the detention for a week but we'll post pone it till after the get-together. I have no intentions of having any of my students miss such a rare event. Now get to class before you miss much more."   
  
" Let's hope we have no more interruptions. I'm really sorry about this but unfortunately there's a bit of rivalry between some of the newer students and where there's rivalry, there's fights."  
  
" Sounds like a very busy atmosphere here," Xavier commented.  
  
Marie nodded but she had no time to say any thing more before an announcement came on the PA system, " all silver level units report to level 5 and prepare for a code red mission." Marie had leapt to her feet when the announcement started and now she ran out the door. They followed her to a well-hidden corridor in the eastern end of the school. A small group of other teens had already gathered and seemed to be waiting for some sort of elevator. Everyone they had met earlier was there. As soon as the elevator doors were open, everyone squeezed inside, even the X-men except for Xavier who stayed to watch some of the classes in action. Down five floors, they traveled, to a large room filled with weapons and uniforms. Staffs, swords, guns, switchblades; every weapon you could name was in that room, with the exception of lasers. Other students were flowing in from other hallways.  
  
A woman stood at the far wall of the room. Her appearance was elderly especially her eyes. They held the wisdom of many generations of learning. It was she who instructed them, " one of Tsunami's patrols is causing trouble in the core. You all know the drill. Go out there and protect our people!"   
  
Each of the teens draped a blood red cloak over their shoulders and pulled a mask over their face except for Matt whose cloak and mask were black. Each mask had a face depicted on it, in black or red in Matthias' case, that was unique as if it done by hand. With the masks on the only way to tell them apart was by height and Matthew's black clothes. Each grabbed a few weapons and raced through another door at the other end of the room.  
  
The room was filled with motorcycles and dirt bikes of every possible kind. The bikes had different things depicted on the front that seemed to help them identify whose was whose. Matt hopped on a black bike with a silver wolf depicted on the front. Mark pointed them over to a small group of unmarked bikes and indicated with his hands they could use them. It seemed that the masks limited the wearer's speech. Each of them chose a bike and the entire room full of bikes roared to life.  
  
The whole 'pack' of bikes darted in and out of the morning rush hour traffic. The odd driver honked their horn in annoyance but the cops didn't seem to notice as they rode by. As they came closer to the core, they could see the occasional tidal wave rise up, and even a few fireballs, into the air. They screeched to a stop in front of City hall. Mutants were trashing the stair shaped building. It wasn't taking them all that long considering most of the building was made of glass. A mutant with aquamarine coloured hair and flashing silver eyes seemed to be leading the mutants.  
  
#Tsunami#   
  
Matt's thought speech flashed through their minds. The name was coated in hatred and a cold wish to destroy the man behind that name. He was already forming another dragon from one of the abandoned tidal waves, the water still swirling but seemingly frozen in an upright position. Mark had a ball of lightning clutched in his right fist and the tip of the staff Sam had brought along was glowing with unchecked energy fueled by her raw hatred for the man named Tsunami. The rest of the group was preparing swords, weighted chains, and other weapons for combat.  
  
Tsunami turned his silver eyes on them and threw one of his tidal waves their way. Mark threw his lightning ball into the wave but it didn't do much more than add another downside to being hit by the wave, getting shocked. Allan ran up and threw a silvery blob of freezing power towards the wave. It froze in mid air, a crystalline statue of ice as clear as glass. The soil of a nearby park exploded upwards as Daniel slammed his own staff into the ground, sending a bolt of power with it that called the soil to create a golem (readers of the book series Broken Sky by Chris Wooding will find this very familiar). The golem grabbed Tsunami from his position floating in the air and attempted to crush him but Tsunami kept slipping from his grasp at the last second. Kirsten set a boomerang on fire and sent it spinning towards the still unharmed mutant. It missed by a mile and came back to her still ablaze. During all of this Matt was gathering almost every scrap of energy in his body and forming it into a ball. It grew to the size of a basketball before he hurled it towards his uncle. Tsunami wasn't expecting it so he got it square in the stomach. Immediately the entire force of silver level Elemental Spirits was on him. Tsunami glared at his young nephew and whispered " this isn't the end Grey Wolf; we shall meet again," before disappearing, the other mutants scattered at the disappearance of their leader.Sirens rang as police arrived on the scene in an attempt to capture the mutants that had worked under Tsunami but they'd disappeared long before. Once again the police took no notice of all of them except for a young cop who winked at Matt as he passed by. They reclaimed their bikes and roared back to the school in thoughtful silence. The traffic on the streets had died down while they had been fighting so it took them half the time to get back. 


	3. Bloodshed in the Night

Chapter 3: Bloodshed in the Night  
  
A younger girl that was probably in grade 5 was waiting in the weaponry room when they got back. Elizabeth dictated the events of the mission to Olivia, as she was later introduced, who wrote it down at an inhuman speed. A forest green cougar glittered on the back of her jacket. Kirsten explained to the x-men that Olivia was a bronze level to be and would be boosted a level during the international get-together. She was only one of dozens of bronze levels from all over the world who were to be boosted to the next level.   
  
Olivia turned her deep brown eyes on them. Her eyes held the wisdom of an elderly woman but the gleaming spark of childhood was still there.  
  
" You're the x-men right? I've heard a lot about you from my roommates but I never thought I'd actually get to meet you. Have you watched any of the classes? You should see how Ms. Macartha teaches her classes; she creates maps out of thin air and she had Mr. Roberts teleport the whole class to China just so we could see a real Chinese New Year. Did you know that some people call Matt 'The Black Ghost'? You didn't! Well you do now! Uh Oh, I've got to get to math class. I hope we meet again sometime." She raced off, a black and green blur darting through the hallways.  
  
" Ms. Macartha? Mr. Roberts?" Jubilee asked.  
  
" Ms. Macartha is 5B's homeroom and one of the Social teachers and Mr. Roberts is 8A's homeroom and the school's main gym teacher for division three. Ms. Macartha and Mr. Roberts often take students on international fieldtrips because Mr. Roberts can teleport large amounts of items or people over long distances. He's one of our most powerful teachers," a silver level girl, about her age, answered.  
  
" Nicole do you mind showing them to their quarters so they can all settle in," Marie asked the girl. Nicole shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk the other way, beckoning for them to follow.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Their quarters were fairly large and located on the fourth level of the main school building. Girls had one room and the boys had another. Jubilee turned to Nicole, " that other girl, Olivia, she said that some people call Matt the Black Ghost but she didn't say why. How'd he get the name?"  
  
Nicole chewed on her bottom lip for a bit before answering; " when Matt first ended up on his own, he was taken in by a group of mercenaries and took a lot of jobs as an assassin. The mask and cloak he always wore, his speed and usage of the shadows earned him the nickname Black ghost. I wouldn't recommend asking him about it. He's not exactly proud of his past.   
  
" Anyway, supper will be ready around six o'clock so you have a few hours to unpack and hangout. Someone will be sent to guide you there. I'll see you later I guess." She turned and walked down the stairs.   
  
At 5:50 a girl by the name of Corey Feathers came to guide them to the dining room. The dining room was located on the second floor above ground and was crowded with students. They had already said grace and were eating spaghetti and Caesar salad. They sat beside Matthew, Elizabeth and another girl their age. The girl turned out to be the third member of the Whitehart triplets. She had strawberry blond hair and one green-brown eye and one blue eye. According to what they were told, Beth had control over plant life like Elizabeth. Samantha, Mark and the other boys and girls they had met were sitting at another table and kept pointing to this piece of paper. Sometimes Jan would write something down on it. At the end of the meal, Marie stood on one of the chairs and called the students' attention, " If I could please have your attention please...Thankyou. As you all know tomorrow will be the beginning of our international festival. Some of our guests will be arriving in a few hours but most of them will arrive tomorrow. We hope you will help them feel at home," she retreated back to the table she had been sitting at earlier as the dismissal bell rang out.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The rec. room was filled with pool tables, a small TV, a few well-worn couches, several tables and a pile of board games. Allan, Mark, Olivia and Megan were head to head in a game of Monopoly. A small group of older teens were watching a Jackie Chan movie. Matt, Logan and Gambit had a game of Pool going with Elizabeth, Beth, Jubilee and Sam as spectators. The PA crackled before the secretary's voice rang out, " Matthias please report to the office. Your sister wishes to speak with you." Matt left the room and headed for the office. His sister sat behind her desk, her face was a sea of battling emotions as she handed him the black folder holding his mission. When he reached the dispatching room he opened the folder and slid out the piece of paper that had his mission. Upon the slip of paper two short sentences had been written...  
  
Kill Tsunami.  
Leave no live witnesses behind.  
  
Eyes blazing, he pulled a match from his pocket and burnt the note. With his black cloak and demon mask he rode into the night to complete his mission. Tonight the sword that hung by his side would spill the blood of many men, both the innocent and guilty.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Tsunami watched the moon rise into the sky with narrowed silver eyes. The wind tossed his hair and rattled the thick branches that reached up for the sky all around him. Above him, the stars winked at the city below him while black clouds in the west warned observers of the upcoming rain or possibly even snow. Most would think that the leader of a powerful army would be very sure of himself, never doubting his decisions, running from the past or fearing a child aged opponent but that's exactly how Tsunami was. He feared the boy known as The Black Ghost and the power the boy had in his grasp. Tsunami had seen the boy kill men without blinking an eye and then walking off as if nothing had happened. He remembered the event that had led to the boy's declaration of hatred against him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Tsunami points an automatic at a youth with golden eyes and dark brown hair with golden streaks. Blood already stains the boy's clothing in many places and yet, no fear reflects in the boy's eyes as he opens his mouth to speak, "if you kill me, the Black Ghost won't give up until he has avenged my death." At the time Tsunami had disregarded the warning and the final gunshot had rung out into the silence of the night.   
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
The boy's prediction had proved to be true for battles against the Black Ghost and his pack became fiercer and more lives were lost on his side. Ever since that day, Tsunami had doubted his decision of killing the boy but what was done, was done and there was no way he could cool the Black Ghost's anger. With the powers inherited from his father and the year of training he'd received from the one that would eventually become the Wolverine, the boy was almost unstoppable. As the boy's Uncle and one of the men working on the Weapon X program he'd watched the training sessions and chosen Logan as one of the candidates for the program. When they'd tried to take Logan the first time Collin had prevented the capture so his death had been ordered and the mission carried out. As Collin's brother, he'd received custody of the twins for a short span of time while the older girl was sent to their grandmother. The two young children escaped with the help of several other friends and gone to live with their whom'd inherited the school after her grandmother had 'died' in a large fire. Tsunami knew the old hag wasn't dead but it didn't matter to him because she wasn't counted as a threat.   
  
A flash of black and red cloth snapped him from his thoughts. Perched on the thick branch of a nearby tree was the Black Ghost. Fresh blood already smeared the blade of the sword held in Ghost's hand. The cruel grin carved into the mask seemed to mock him as he stood, trying to conceal his fear.  
  
" The end has come, Tsunami," the Ghost stated with a voice devoid of all emotion, " bow down and greet death."  
  
" Please, don't kill me. I'll do anything just spare my life," he pleaded. The red eyes stared down at him and the sword was lifted in its response, preparing for the strike that would avenge the life of the golden eyed boy. In the silver moonlight of the night, Tsunami breathed his last breath. The death of their leader would not stop the mutants that were now under Magneto's command but the Black Ghost had avenged his friend and now he could release the anger that had built up in his heart. A solitary biker traveled the deserted back streets as he headed for his home.   
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Jubilee woke in the morning, as bouncy and cheerful as always. She threw on a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top with silver trim and shimmering firework emblems, a gift from her new found friend, Nicole. Nicole had joined them shortly after Matt had left. Sam and Elizabeth began talking about past paint wars and food fights. Nicole added her own story in about how they'd had a paint war right before receiving a mission and had to complete the mission looking like the Colour Kids from Rainbow Bright. Even the Holly, the Torbi (Tabby-Calico mix) cat that was the school's mascot at the time, had managed to dip her tail in a can of purple paint. Beth managed to convince Nicole to bring out the photo album that held photos of everyone after various paint fights and even a fight using flour and icing sugar.   
  
The pictures had them cracking up so much that they were falling out of their chairs. The older teens had eventually thrown them out stating they were disturbing the atmosphere of the movie so they'd gone up to the room that Nicole shared with Corey and Kirsten. The other two girls were already there and joined in the laughter as they flipped through the pictures. They'd had to leave for their own dorms just before lights out. There was one thing that confused Jubilee, she hadn't seen Matt since he'd left to speak with his sister. She made a note to ask him where he'd been when she saw him that morning.   
  
The threatening dark clouds released their fury on the sleeping city and the people living there woke to torrents of rain, growling thunder and brilliant flashes of lightning. A tunnel of tents and tarps and large umbrellas was created leading out to the parking lot from the main doors so the arriving guests wouldn't have to carry their luggage in through the rain. Marie said that St. Bonaventure would be boarding the Japanese, Australian and Italian students. Students from other countries would be bunking in the other schools.   
  
Jubilee didn't spot Matt until just before lunch, " where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning."  
  
" I had some errands to run," he answered, voice unemotional. She took a closer look at him. His normally bright eyes were devoid of life. His motions seemed almost like those of a sleepwalker. Unnerved by his sudden change in personality, she muttered something about finding Elizabeth and disappeared. He mentally sighed in relief as he watched her retreating figure before trekking up to 'his' room and collapsing on one of the beds.  
  
Jubilee did go to find Elizabeth but not to invite her for a walk in the in the green house as she'd told Matt. Rather she wanted to ask her about his strange behavior.   
  
" Elizabeth...I was just talking with Matt and he seemed sort of, I dunno, different. You wouldn't know why, would you?"  
  
Elizabeth placed a few more flowers in the vase she was preparing for use of decorating the tables that night before answering, " I suppose you deserve to know. Let's sit down first. When the secretary called him to talk with Marie, it was really because Marie had another mission for him not because she wanted to talk. I know that doesn't sound like much but are missions aren't always all that clean. Matt especially, receives rather horrid missions. He works as an assassin sometimes but he does pick and choose his missions. Whenever he gets a mission that includes an assassination he reaches what we call a ghost state. Emotions become almost non-existent and after the mission is over they become slow, almost frozen. Very few things can penetrate the shield that the person has created. Just about every silver level has had their fair share of missions and been trapped in the Ghost state. Some people sink so deeply into it that they can't be brought back."  
  
" That's horrible! Why do you have to do these missions?"  
  
" There's no other way. It's that or shut down the school. The school's already teetering on the edge from attacks. If we stopped the missions we'd be sitting ducks. Our enemies would tear us apart like a pack of dogs." Jubilee stood up and ran back towards the school trying to hide her tears. Elizabeth was left sitting on the bench, tears spilling down her cheeks as she watched her new found friend run away.  
  
Logan had to dart to the side of the hallway as Jubilee came flying from the greenhouse. He thought he'd heard her crying, so he followed her upstairs. " Jubes?" she was curled in tight ball on her bed. Sobs wracked her body and tears left their trails on her face. He sat down on the edge of the bed and she threw herself into his chest, still crying, " Oh Wolvie, they can't be killers, they just can't. Especially Matt and Elizabeth, they'd never kill anyone intentionally would they?"   
  
Logan didn't answer, he just held her and let her cry. Sobs became hiccups and then disappeared altogether. " You going to be okay?" when she nodded he left her to be alone for a bit. As he was walking down the stairs, he passed Matt; strangely, the boy seemed almost cloaked in the scent of blood and fear. Hmm I'll have to look into that later he thought to himself.   
  
Elizabeth had retreated to one of the common rooms. She twisted the end of the ribbon that held the end of her braid together. I wish I'd never told her she thought to herself.   
  
Mark sat down beside her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. " Did you tell her?" She nodded her head numbly, " now all we can do is wait and see if she tells her team members and whether they stay."  
  
" I hope they stay," she whispered.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
I finally finished it. Sorry it took so long I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-men, not me. This story is purely for fun and I'm not getting any money out of it. Please don't sue me. My own characters either came from thin air or were based on my cousins and friends. Thanks to my cousins and friends for helping me created the characters based on them and thanks to everyone who reveiwed the last two chapters of this story. ^_^ 


	4. Final Battle

Author's notes: Here's the fourth chapter. I hope all of you like it and it's not too quick of an ending.  
  
Chapter 4: The Final Battle  
  
Marie sighed as she watched the young couple. I wish it hadn't come to this, she thought to herself, they never deserved to be included in my quarrel with Damien.  
  
" It isn't just your battle."  
  
She jumped in surprise at the voice, finally noticing the slim young girl, who'd come up behind her. " Olivia..."  
  
The younger girl cut her off, " Marie you have to stop blaming yourself for everything. You couldn't have known that Damien would turn against us. No one could have. No one else blames you so you shouldn't either. The battle's almost won. Tsunami's dead and Magneto will have to give up eventually.  
  
" As for the X-men. If they choose to go, then they go; if they choose to stay, then they stay.  
  
" There's always a light at the end of the tunnel." Marie watched the girl's expectant eyes before smiling and turning to continue down the hall. Olivia smiled back and walked into the room to join Mark and Elizabeth in a Nintendo game.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
On the other side of the school, the X-men were trying to decide what to do...  
  
" Perhaps there is some way we could help them," the Storm suggested. Jubilee seemed to perk up at the comment.  
  
" You think their might be?!" she exclaimed. Xavier looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
" If we knew the reason behind their enemies' attacks. We might be able to...Jubilee do you think you could find Elizabeth. Perhaps she can help us." Jubilee nodded eagerly and ran to find her.   
  
She was running so fast that she nearly crashed into Matt who was carrying several rolls of streamers. His eyes were full of life once again and there was a slight spring in his step. He smiled sheepishly, " sorry about this morning I was in a bit of a bad mood."   
  
" That's okay," she said and continued skipping down the hallway. She stopped in mid-skip and turned to face him again, " have you seen Elizabeth?"  
  
" No but you might want to try the rec. rooms because she tends to spend a fair amount of her free time there."   
  
" Okay. Thanks Matt," she resumed her skipping once again. She didn't see the shadow of sorrow flicker across his face.   
  
If only she knew of the battle to come, he thought to himself. He shifted the pile of streamers and headed for the mess hall. He was delayed once again, this time by a gruff voice. " I heard about your mission. I assume that Tsunami's dead." Wolverine stepped out from around the corner.  
  
" How'd you know that?" Matt demanded.  
  
" Your sister told us about the missions and you were practically dripping with his scent and the smell of blood." Matt met the Wolverine's level gaze. " We're trying to find a way to help your organization out. You might want to come to our little meeting" When the boy didn't move, Wolverine turned and walked back the way he had come from. Matt thought for a few seconds and ran to drop the streamers off in the mess hall.   
  
By the time he reached the room where the meeting was being held, most of the silver levels had gathered. Marie and Professor X sat at the head of a long table. He took his place on Marie's right side, in between Mark and Allan.   
  
" Most of you are probably wondering why you've been called here. Professor Xavier has offered us the assistance of the X-men and himself. The final battle is drawing nearer. We must rise up to meet it..."   
  
Matt interrupted her, " the battle's sooner then you think. With Tsunami's death, Damien is likely to declare war any day now. We don't know how many he has so we should be prepared for just about anything." A pregnant silence hung in the air, a few people opened their mouths to say something but thought it over and decided against it. Olivia burst into the room breaking the silence that cloaked its inhabitants. A black envelope was clutched in her hand. She dropped it in front of Marie as if it were on fire.   
  
" One of Damien's men gave this note to one of the children from the lower levels. According to the witnesses the man seemed pretty sure of something and he kept laughing like some sort of maniac." Written upon the red paper contained within the envelope was...  
  
' I, Damien Whitehart, declare war against the Elemental Spirits and the X-men. There shall be no mercy. My father's death shall be avenged with the deaths of every Elemental Spirit.'   
  
Mark and Matthew went rigid as they fought with inner demons. The memories of past battles and assassinations flashed before their eyes. Images of carnage and dying comrades dominated all other thought. It was Jubilee who called them from their oceans of thought. " How are we going to fight them?"  
  
" We'll have to call on every able bodied silver level and the bronze too. It's a good thing we have all of the international schools here as well or we wouldn't stand a chance, even with your help."  
  
" We'll have to act fast. Damien never was one to wait," Allan pointed out.  
  
Marie assigned groups to certain tasks and they all set out to prepare for an all out war. Jubilee and Wolverine had been assigned to Elizabeth's group, to gather and equip the Bronze level students from St. Bonaventure; other groups would be equipping the international students. Extra motorcycles were borrowed from friends and the remaining students without one were instructed to load into any large capacity vehicle they could find and students with powers of teleportation, flight, etc. were instructed to reach the battleground using their own powers. The elderly woman from before was supervising the activities taking place in the underground floor. Jubilee turned to Sam, " who's that woman?" she asked.  
  
Samantha answered without looking up from sharpening a large dagger, " that's my Grandmother. Her name is Josephine but most of us call her Pixie. She is one of four sisters, each sister is in charge of one of our schools. They keep track of Damien and any other troublesome opponents of ours. It's them who decide who goes on what mission and when they will change levels."  
  
A simple 'wow' was all she could fit in before the P.A. system announced the beginning of the final battle. Students streamed to their transports, weapons in hand, ready to fight for their lives and the lives of their fellow students.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
At the battleground the students of St. Bonaventure mixed with students from the international schools and the three other schools based in Calgary. It didn't take long for the first blood to be shed. A fatal gun wound brought down a young bronze level student. The sight of their fallen comrade threw the other Bronze levels into an angry frenzy. Silver and Bronze fought side by side cutting down the enemy. Most of Damien's troops were unwilling to fight together or too sure of themselves unlike the students who had been taught to fight together and watch each other's backs. Damien lost most of his troops to his enemies' swords but the Elementals were not unmarked either. They two had lost some good soldiers and many were wounded but their souls were dedicated to their cause and they kept on fighting.   
  
A fierce cry rose over the battlefield; the Wolf had spotted his prey. Sword drawn and eyes wild, he charged towards the man who had caused his family so much grief. Damien was taken by surprise and could not move out of the way in time but he pulled a dagger from his boot, planning to take his attacker down with him. In his anger, Grey Wolf failed to see the dagger pulled from it's hiding place. Damien died with a cruel grin plastered across his face. Wolverine caught Grey Wolf as he collapsed, the dagger had fallen from its place and the wound bled freely. As he cradled the boy in his arms, memories fought their way to the surface. Another young man similar in looks to his present burden but alive and well walking beside him. The marriage of that young man, now a bit older, to a beautiful young woman with red hair that flowed down her back. The births of their three children, a girl with red fuzz for hair and a pair of twins, each growing into a young child. The same man dying in his arms, asking him to care for the children that hid under the nearby porch. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks and blood soaked his shirt but he took no notice of either. The boy in his arms looked up at him and whispered with his last breath, " my father would be proud of what you have done for us all, and so would yours." With those final words he closed his eyes a final time. The dark clouds above split open, releasing torrents of rain that washed away the blood and soaked the bodies of both the living and dead.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or the Calgary Tower or any of the other places mentioned in my story. I do own the Elemental Spirits so please don't use them without my permission. 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
A pair of hazy figures perched on top of the building, watching the bustle beneath them. The X-men were standing by the van, saying their farewells. Samantha and Elizabeth were helping them load the last of the luggage. Olivia, now sporting a silver band, was standing next to Jubilee. The hazy figure with blond hair smiled at his golden-eyed companion. Logan looked up towards the school roof as if having heard something, he caught only a flash of black clothing but his hand instinctively reached for the wolf shaped pendant that hung around his neck. With a final fleeting glance at the spot where the specters had stood, he climbed into the van. The engine roared to life and the X-men headed home.   
  
Author's note: the golden eyed boy is the same boy from the third chapter in Tsunami's flashback.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, they belong to Marvel. All I own are the Elemental Spirits. 


End file.
